Medical professionals input vital signs measurements into a patient's electronic medical record so they can be saved and used later. Many devices that can measure a patient's vital signs produce the measurement as an electronic signal. In order for a medical professional to enter recorded measurements into a patient's electronic medical record, the professional must remember and enter the measurements in a separate portal, such as a workstation computer.
The Bluetooth® wireless protocol enables devices with Bluetooth® radios to communicate information in a one-way or two-way exchange. Some medical devices have Bluetooth® radios. Many portable computing devices, such as laptop computers, smart phones and tablet computers also have Bluetooth® radios.